


Helping Hand

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck, when Jed had suggested it... well, Jared's always been under the impression that 69ing was the sort of thing boys did in the locker room after practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperVL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperVL/gifts).



Jared groans around the thick weight in his mouth, bucking into Jensen's palms when the noise earns him an extra bout of enthusiastic sucking. 

Fuck, when Jed had suggested it... well, Jared's always been under the impression that 69ing was the sort of thing boys did in the locker room after practice. A sort of 'helping hand' thing for teenagers. But a single glance down the long, appealing lines of Jensen's thighs and abs gets him an intoxicating view of Jensen's pretty lips wrapped around his cock, drool and pre-come dripping down his chin. 

Fucking god almighty, there's no way he's going to outlast Jensen.


End file.
